Crimen Pasional
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Un criminal en medio de la noche esperando ansioso en un oscuro callejón donde quedaria grabado un crimen pasional. Advertencia ¿Leme o Lemon? pasen y jusguen


Hola que tal aquí un nuevo fic de esta parejita espero que les guste

Pilar, Calipitachix , aliceXshunforever gracias por sus reviews y a todas aquellas personas que pasaron a leer este review va dedicado a ustedes

Advertencias: Leme

* * *

><p>-CRIMEN PASIONAL-<p>

.

.

Las calles estaban oscuras y solas donde sea que mirara no veía a nadie y eso la hacía estremecer, el sonido de sus tacones que golpeaban el suelo era lo único que podía escuchar era el único sonido que irrumpían el silencio abrumador de la noche, las pisadas eran cada vez más intensas el viento soplaba fuertemente lo que provocaba que unas hebras doradas se ondearan al compas de la rápida caminata que la chica había adoptado. Se encontraba asustada maldecía su suerte al ver que las lámparas que alumbraban la calle estaban apagadas en su gran mayoría.

Sonrió al ver que a solo unos cuantos pasos las lámparas alumbraban más, estaba a punto de llegar cuando sintió que algo la sujeto de su brazo y la jalo hasta un callejón intento gritar pero una mano posada sobre sus labios se lo impidió una ráfaga de pensamientos invadió su mente estaba aturdida no sabía qué hacer se sintió acorralada, trato por todos los medios zafarse pero le fue imposible. Su mente comenzó a divagar en todo lo que le podía pasara pero rápidamente sus pensamientos fueron remplazados por los recuerdos que momentos antes habían sucedido la hicieron recapacitar sobre las cosas que había hecho.

-Ino ¡no quiero ir!- Una chica pelirosa se encontraba de brazos cruzados mientras veía a su amiga quien no dejaba de sacar ropa de su armario

-Ya te dije Sakura que no me interesa tu opinión, vas a ir y punto- dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras colocaba un vestido verde frente a su rostro -¿Qué te parece?-

-Muy bonito pero no lo usare- molesta se levanto del lugar donde se encontraba y decidida camino a la puerta cuando sintió que Ino la sujeto por la muñeca detuvo su camino giro molesta para reclamarle a la chica pero al encararla una descarga eléctrica recorrió su espalda pocas había visto esa mirada que hacía que se paralizara al momento

-Si no te lo pones tú te lo podre yo ¿Qué eliges?- trato de mantener una mirada intimidante la cual siempre utilizaba cuando la situación estaba a punto de salirse de sus manos. –lo que imagine, no tardes mucho- dijo con sarcasmo al ver que su amiga desaparecía tras la puerta del baño decidida a colocarse el vestido.

-¡Me las pagaras cerda! No sé como accedí a venir a tu casa sabía que no era buena idea…- Antes de que siguiera con su discurso callo abruptamente al mirar su reflejo en el espejo, el vestido que le había dado Ino le quedaba a la medida y remarcaba más su figura, los tirantes caídos junto hacían relucir su imagen, el vestido le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, giro sobre su eje para ver más a detalle su reflejo.

-¿Qué decías frente?- Interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica al verla salir con una enorme sonrisa -¿Vas a seguir quejándote o dejaras que siga con mi trabajo?- saco su estuche de maquillaje y sentó a la chica en la silla que se encontraba frente al espejo de su tocador

-hump… no sé como siempre logras hacerme cambiar de opinión-

Ino solo rio ante el comentario de su amiga permanecieron calladas por largo tiempo hasta que la rubia termino de arreglar a su amiga

-¡Listo! Te ves fabulosa- espero a que su amiga reaccionara y se levantara de su lugar, tomar su bolso y salir rumbo al pub en que todos habían acordado ir -¿Nos vamos?-

-Vamos- siguió a la rubia la cual tenía puesto un vestido morado que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla el cual tenía un poco de vuelo y algunos brillos en el borde, el corsé de la chica le remarcaba perfectamente el contorno de su figura y en especial el escote que traía, como adorno están bordadas unas pequeñas flores negras, unos tirantes gruesos que caían por sus hombros el vestido era sostenido al mayor parte por el escote.

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse la tarde era fresca y sin una nube en el cielo que anunciara lluvia ambas chicas llegaron al lugar donde se encontrarían con sus compañeros dispuestos a celebrar.

Rápidamente la rubia se dirigió al interior del lugar bajo la atenta mirada de su acompañante y la multitud que se encontraba cerca de la puerta.

-¿Vas a venir o te quedaras esperando?- saco de su trance a su amiga quien se quedo paralizada junto a un sujeto enorme que no le quitaba la vista de encima. –Tranquila no muerde- jalo de la muñeca a la chica quien no reaccionaba

-Ino…-

-¡Sakura-chan! wua que bien te ves- busco por los alrededores la voz que la había llamado y sonrió al ver que su amiga había encontrado a los demás miembros de la celebración

-Gracias Naruto aceptare el cumplido- Ino interfirió en el camino entre ambos - Hola Hinata – sonrió alegre a la chica a la cual le dio un fuerte abrazo –felicidades- le susurro en el oído de la ojiperla lo que provoco que un ligero rubor apareciera en las mejillas de la chica sonrió satisfecha de su acción y bajo la mirada de todos.

-¡HOLA!- dijo Ino emocionada a los demás chicos que se encontraban en los sillones para después tomar un vaso de sake que se encontraba en la mesa y beber todo su contenido de un solo trago

-No pierdes el tiempo ¿verdad Yamanaka?- sonrió al escuchar aquello era cierto que lo que más caracteriza a la chica es ser muy segura y conseguir lo que quiere

-Tú sabes que no Neji, la noche es muy joven y pienso disfrutarla al máximo- miro desafínate al oji perla para después darse media vuelta y retirarse –si me permiten debo hacer mi trabajo-

-Nunca cambiara- suspiro el rubio al ver que Ino se dirigió a la barra y susurrarle en el oído al barman

-Que bah mientras no haga nada estúpido- un moreno que permanecía alejado de todos vigilaba todos los movimientos de la chica

-No te enceles Shikamaru hagas lo que hagas Ino no cambiara- le dijo su amigo al ver que la chica caminaba hacia ellos seguida por un chico con una enorme bandeja llena de bebidas.

-Bien ¡que comience la fiesta!- tomo una botella de sake para verter un poco de aquel liquido en un vaso –a celebrar- miro la cara de escepticismo de sus compañeros mientras veía

-Ino aunque todos vinimos a celebrar te aseguro que nadie aquí tiene la menor idea de que quieres festejar- Shikamaru intervino en los pensamientos de la chica y soltando de un solo golpe lo que estaba seguro todos tenían pensado decir a la chica

-Es cierto lo olvidaba- creó un ambiente de suspenso y miro detenidamente a cada uno primero a Naruto después a Sasuke que se encontraba a su lado Sakura, Neji, TenTen, Lee al cual le sorprendió verlo, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba con Akamru, y por ultimo Shino. En un momento se sintió nerviosa de ver a todos reunidos en ese lugar hacia mucho que los novatos, como suelen decirle a esa generación, estén reunidos –Pues queridos compañeros me hace muy feliz el comunicarles que Naruto y Hinata empezaron una relación hace aproximadamente una semana- sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa que todos mantenían aun cuando termino de dar el anuncio. Observo la escena mientras bebía el contenido de su vaso –ya alguien diga algo-

-Hinata ¿es de verdad?- Kiba miro interrogante a su amiga la cual cada vez estaba más sonrojada

-Ya no se puede remedirá Hina-chan- miro a la chica y la tomo de la mano –Ino tiene razón Hinata es mi novia-

Después de aquel anuncio todos felicitaron a la feliz pareja y empezaron a brindar y bailar hasta altas horas de la noche donde la mayoría ya se encontraban pasados de copas.

-Ino ya es muy tarde préstame tu móvil para llamar a mi casa y avisar que me quedare en tu casa- La rubia asintió con la cabeza y saco el aparato de su bolso para entregárselo a la chica.

La noche seguía avanzando y nadie garantizaba que la energía de la rubia se redujera solo la observaban desde sus asientos como bailaba con uno y con otro sin parar

-Ino ya vámonos- Naruto y Kiba dijeron al unisonó al ver que la chica se acerco a la mesa para tomar otro vaso la mencionada miro a sus compañeros que mostraban signos de cansancio, sueño y algunos de ebriedad.

-Adelántense yo me quedare otro rato- saco sus llaves de su bolso y se lo entrego a su amiga y antes de que pudieran protestar la chica se había dado media vuelta rumbo a la pista de baile.

Nunca imagino que dos errores iban a cambiar su vida, el primero el no haber pedido su móvil devuelta y el segundo haber accedido a quedarse sola en ese lugar. De haber anticipado lo que sucedería habría salido junto con sus compañeros pero su tonta rutina de asistir cada viernes a ese lugar y quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche la había orillado a esa terrible situación.

Sintió su espalda golpear la fría pared quiso gritar cuando la mano que apresaba su boca la libero y sujeto ambas manos para colocarlas encima de su cabeza la situación iba demasiado rápida tanto que no se percato que unos labios se posaron en los de ella y comenzaron a tironear su labio inferior sin pensarlo abrió la boca para permitirle el paso y con gran lujuria comenzó a recorrer su boca tan lentamente que hizo a la chica estremecer y dejarse guiar.

El agarre de sus manos comenzó a deshacerse y justo cuando su raciocinio le indico que se alejara rápidamente una mano volvió a colocarlas en su lugar mientras la otra se deslizaba por su pierna hasta llegar a su rodilla donde rápidamente se posiciono debajo del vestido para elevar la rodilla de la chica en la cadera de aquella sombra pegándola a él hasta que la chica soltó un gemido al sentir un bulto, se reprendió mentalmente al haber hecho aquello ¿Qué le sucedía? Solo reaccionaba a los estímulos que aquella sombra le proporcionaba ya no sabía cómo actuar. Por más que intentaba descubrir de quien se trataba no lo conseguía la luz que había en el lugar no ayudaba mucho lo único que estaba segura era que un hombre la tocaba con gran lujuria y deseo.

La temperatura empezaba a subir lo que provoco que ambos alientos chocaran la oji azul no podía hacer mucho solo se limitaba a disfrutar el momento mientras su cuello era recorrido por esos carnosos labios que minutos antes se habían apropiado de su boca, pequeños mordiscos iban descendiendo por su cuello hasta llegar al escote donde el orgullo de la chica se mantenían aprisionados la respiración de la chica se agito cuando un cálido aliento golpeaba su pecho el agarre de sus manos se había esfumado lo que le permitió a la chica entrelazar sus dedos en el cabello de su acompañante para pegarlo a ella y continuara saciando su deseo.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar e intensamente los labios comenzaron a succionar su pálida piel haciendo que la cordura de la chica se esfumara al igual que sus fuerzas apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, las piernas le temblaban y la mano que sujetaba su pierna cada vez se aproximaba a la zona donde la chica se volvía más vulnerable ambas manos se colocaron en el trasero de la chica pegándolo más a él y fue elevada en el aire para que sus piernas se entrecruzaran y tuviera más apoyo Ino entendió el mensaje y sin decir una palabra lo hizo una de sus manos descendió por el cuello de su acompañante hasta llegar a su espalda donde clavo sus uñas al sentir que sus piernas eran recorridas desde la rodilla hasta la cadera tomo con fuerza los cabellos y jalándolos alzo la cara de aquella sombra le sorprendió ver unas pupilas rojas parpadeo un par de veces para descubrir que lo que veía era el sharingan.

-¿Sasuke?- intrigada soltó ese nombre sin siquiera pensarlo

Sin decir una palabra aquella figura la bajo y desapareció dejando a la chica en estado de shock no podía creer lo que había sucedido paso su mano por su cara para retirar el mechón de cabello que caía por su ojo derecho para colocarlo detrás de su oreja no soporto más su peso y calló de rodillas ¿Seria cierto? ¿Uchiha Sasuke la había besado? ¿La había tocado? Negó con su cabeza como iba a ocurrir ¿el cubito de hielo demostrando tal deseo por ella? Eso era ilógico paso sus dedos por sus labios rojos y medito durante unos segundos ¿y si fuera cierto? Alzo su mirada al cielo y al notar que el amanecer había hecho su aparición se levanto y corrió a su apartamento era endemoniadamente tarde.

Subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer nivel del edificio donde estaba su apartamento revolvió una y otra vez su bolso golpeo la puerta al recordar que al igual que su celular lo tenía Sakura coloco su frente en la puerta, cuando escucho un ruido detrás de la capa de madera que impedía el acceso a su hogar sonrió al identificar el sonido de la manija girando hizo que se apartara de la puerta. Lentamente se abrió y pudo ver al moreno del otro lado

-¿Shikamaru?- entro al lugar y al echar un vistazo -¿Qué hacen aquí?- señalo hacia el suelo para que el moreno se percatara de que hablaba

-Les dije que yo ocuparía la cama y que ellos podían dormir donde quisieran- levanto los hombros y se dirigió al cuarto de la rubia seguido cautelosamente por ella.

-No me refiero a eso, quiero saber ¿por qué no se marcharon a sus casas?- bufo al mirar que el moreno se había cobijado en su cama –espero que dejen limpio cuando regrese- ingreso al baño para darse una buena ducha.

-¿Regreses? ¿A dónde pretendes ir? Ino, acabas de llegar-

-Tengo que trabajar en el hospital- se desvistió y abrió el grifo de agua fría con el fin de despertarse tomo el valor suficiente y se metió debajo del agua. Cuando su cuerpo se acostumbro un poco comenzó a enjabonarse miro cada rincón de su cuerpo y noto un chupetón en su pecho izquierdo, miles de imágenes le vinieron a la mente al ver los rasguños que tenía en sus piernas.

-¿Ino, ya vasa salir?-golpeo fuertemente la puerta

-Naruto no molestes-se enjuago el jabón de su cuerpo con el agua helada tomo una toalla que se encontraba colgada al lado de la bañara y se envolvió en ella para secarse

-Ino por favor es urgente- se hizo a un lado para deja pasar a la rubia y antes de que la chica saliera completamente entro al baño corriendo y cerró la puerta -¡que impaciente eres Uzumaki!-

-¿Tú de qué te ríes? Se supone que estabas dormido- miro enojada al Nara antes de ir a su armario a sacar un pantalón y una blusa blanca

-¿Hoy no usaras minifalda?- se acomodo en la cama para mirar a la chica que ingresaba a un cuarto

-No Shikamaru hoy no usare falda- al terminar de vestirse y arreglarse tomo su bolso y salió –Asegúrate de que no dejen un desastre cuando se vallan, nos vemos luego- le sonrió al chico y salió a toda velocidad rumbo al hospital

-Tsk problemática-

En toda la mañana no logro concentrarse las imágenes de la noche revoloteaban en su cabeza aun no entendía que fue lo que le sucedió ¿Cómo era posible que no se esforzó por zafarse y escapar? O al menos darle su merecido a ese infeliz por haberla tocado de esa forma. Mordió su labio al recordar la caricias que habían inundado su cuerpo negó con la cabeza al pensar en aquello no podía hacerlo era algo ilógico tomo su taza de café y le dio un pequeño sorbo

-¿Ino me escuchaste?-

-¿eh? O Sakura ¿a qué hora llegaste?- atendió que la chica estaba a su lado cuando sujeto su mano

-Hace mucho Ino ¿Qué te pasa, estas bien?- miro atenta a la chica que aun sostenía la taza de café en su boca

-Si no te preocupes es que no dormí es todo- le sonrió a la oji jade -pero dime ¿qué paso con Sasuke? No creas que me vas a engañar anoche te vi muy pegada a él-busco cualquier tema para que la chica apartara su atención de ella y su mejor jugada tuvo los resultados que esperaba

-No es lo que te imaginas Ino no sucedió nada- al ver la mirada desafiante de la chica decidió callar

-No me digas que no Sakura cuando llegue no estabas en el departamento ni tampoco Sasuke, dime antes de que alguien más me diga-

-Bien, Sasuke me ofreció dormir en su departamento cuando Shikamaru se apodero de la cama y Naruto del sofá junto con Hinata y yo accedí

-Sakura dime que utilizaste protección por qué no me hare responsable ante tu mamá si resultas embarazada- rápidamente se levanto de la silla y tomo a la chica muy fuerte de los hombros

-Ino relájate no paso nada de lo que te imaginas si no dormimos fue por que estuvimos platicando toda la noche y no por otra cosa te lo juro- levanto su mano derecha como signo de esa promesa

-Creeré en ti por esta vez- la imagen del sharingan llego a su mente haciéndola recordar algo -¿A qué hora se durmieron?

-Mmm… después del amanecer ¿por?- miro extrañada a su amiga

-Por nada me tengo que ir ya es casi medio día y tengo mucho trabajo nos vemos frente- camino hacia su oficina y al entrar recargo su espalda en la puerta –_en el amanecer- _si lo que Sakura decía era cierto entonces el moreno no podría ser la persona que se había apoderado de sus pensamientos.

Se la paso todo el día tratando de descifrar quien había sido aquel hombre -_¿Kakashi? No el no pudo haber sido solo tiene el sharingan en uno de sus ojos- _¿Quién podría ser el portador de aquel sharingan? Tenía que descifrarlo ¿pero con quien?

-Yamanaka-san tiene un paciente- miro a la enfermera en la puerta y asintió con la cabeza sonrió al ver quien era su paciente era la hora indicada para descubrir aquel misterio

-¿Sasuke?- le ofreció asiento al chico

-Yamanaka-

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Me sorprende que hayas accedido a que sea yo quien te atienda-

-Hmp-

-¿Me dirás que te ocurre?- miro que el chico dio un largo suspiro antes de contestar

-Sakura-

-Valla, valla quien diría que el gran Uchiha Sasuke confiaría en mí para darle consejos de amor- sonrió burlonamente al ver el sonrojo en la cara del chico – ¿sabes? Te ves mucho más guapo sonrojado y me honra saber que yo lo provoque-

-¡No sé por qué estoy aquí!- se levanto abruptamente de la silla y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta una voz lo detuvo

-Por información- cuando el chico hizo contacto visual con ella prosiguió- hagamos un trato yo te doy la información que quieres a cambio de información que necesito-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Paciencia Sasuke, paciencia todo en su momento ¿Qué quieres saber de Sakura?-

-En realidad no losé- tomo la silla que momentos antes había tirado y se sentó de nuevo frente a la chica

-Primero ¿podrías quitarte la camisa?- miro la cara de confusión del chico –a Sakura le gusta una espalda ancha- se acerco cuando el moreno se quito la camisa y camino hasta ver su espalda –_como lo temía _yapuedes colocarte la camisa de nuevo_- _regreso a su lugar

-¿Qué quieres saber? Aunque no creo que te sirva la información que puedo ofrecerte cuando de seguro Sakura te conto todo a noche y es tu compañera de equipo-

-Solo dime que le gusta en la primera cita-

-Ja solo eso créeme que con que estén a solas tu y ella está más que satisfecha ¿podrías mostrarme tu sharingan?- miro atenta cada detalle de ese ojo rojo que se encontraba frente a ella -¿Quién posee el sharingan además de ti y de Kakashi?- el chico la miro escéptico

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- apretó los puños sobre su regazo

El silencio se apodero de aquella oficina por varios segundos

-Es Itachi- solo observo n silencio como el moreno salía de su oficina lo cual no le importo _-¿Quién lo diría? Uchiha Itachi- _sonrió satisfecha al poder descifrar tan agobiante dilema

Había esperado ansiosa ese viernes después de descifrar aquel acertijo en que se había involucrado estaba más que decidida a enfrentar a aquel chico que con solo imaginar su rostro y aquellos ojos llenos de lujuria hacia que todo su cuerpo le pidiera las caricias tan bruscas que el moreno le había proporcionado. Toda la semana tuvo que esperar por aquel placer que jamás le habían proporcionado.

-Ino ¿nos vamos?- miro a sus amigos que la miraban impaciente

-Adelántense- saco las llaves de su bolso y se las entrego al moreno

-¡No Ino! nos vamos todos juntos- tomo a la chica del brazo –Shika ¿Qué te pasa?- se soltó de su agarre y miro fijamente al chico

-No quiero que vayas a trabajar sin haber dormido aunque sea unas cuantas horas- miro a la chica fijamente esperando su respuesta

-Tranquilo pedí el día libre- le sonrió antes de desaparecer en la pista de baile

-Vámonos tengo mucho sueño- Sasuke tomo de la mano a Sakura y la condujo hasta la entrada seguidos por sus compañeros

Recorrió las mismas calles que esa vez pero en esta ocasión estuvo vigilando constantemente los alrededores. Las luces comenzaron a apagarse para sumergir la calle en una oscuridad total el corazón de la chica comenzó a palpitar más rápidamente se detuvo en seco al ver en el mismo callejón un par de ojo rojos que por fortuna no la miraban decidida camino hacia ese lugar pero antes de que llegara ante la atenta mirada que se posaba sobre ella se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

-¿A quién buscas Uchiha?- se acerco peligrosamente al chico hasta llegar a escasos centímetros de él

-A ti- elimino cualquier espacio que hubiera entre sus cuerpos y beso con desesperación a la chica la levantó en el aire hasta recargarla en la pared por su parte la chica enredaba sus dedos en el cabello negro dándole pequeños tirones cada que sus labios eran mordidos –no te imaginas la desesperación que me embarga- le susurro en los labios para después bajar su cabeza hasta el escote de la chica

Ino solo se limito a sonreír ante aquellas palabras sabía perfectamente a lo que el chico se refería ella también lo había sentido las caricias que le había proporcionado aquella vez se habían quedado grabadas en su mente y en su cuerpo se moría del deseo por sentir de nuevo esas caricias en su cuerpo. Clavo sus uñas en la espalda del moreno cuando levanto una de sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarla mientras con su otra mano le proporcionaba un masaje en sus pechos los gemidos de la chica eran callados por los carnosos labios que se volvieron a apoderar de su boca.

-Ino- susurro su nombre cuando las manos de la chica bajaron a su cadera

La temperatura aumentaba con cada caricia la rubia comenzó a de morder el cuello y rasguñaba cada centímetro de piel por donde se posaban sus manos mientras él seguía con las caricias en todo el cuerpo de la chica arranco de una vez la blusa de la chica

Y volvió a succionar esa piel pálida que se veía tan sensual bajo la luz de la luna pequeñas gotitas de sudor comenzaban a invadir el cuerpo de la chica y esos labios rojos hacían que su deseo por poseerla aumentara hizo a un lado el sujetador que mantenían ocultos aquellos redondos pechos succiono el botón rosa de la rubia que aumento la respiración de la chica y sus gemidos.

Descendió por su cuerpo dejando una estela en todo el delgado cuerpo de la chica cuanto más escuchaba los sonidos emitidos por la chica más aumentaban las caricias, los rasguños, las mordidas por todo su cuerpo no le importaban las marcas que quedaban en su cuerpo para el eso solo significaba algo el símbolo de esa gran pasión que estaban viviendo juntos posos dos de sus dedos en el punto más sensible de la chica dándole un lento y torturoso masaje que la chica acompañaba con el movimiento de sus caderas

-Itachi- jaloneo el pantalón del chico para que terminara con lo que había comenzado

Poco a poco fue introduciéndose en el interior de la chica y solo recibía gemidos y unas uñas que se clavaban en su espalda el raciocinio estaba ausente para ambos en ese momento el mundo se había esfumado solo existían ellos dos.

Jamás hubiera cruzado por su mente que su primera vez iba a ser en un oscuro callejón y con un criminal de rango S un traidor para Konoha, un asesino para el mundo pero para ella ese criminal era el hombre indicado que había llegado a su vida el único que podría darle aquella chispa a su vida.

Las arremetidas continuaban y los cálidos alientos chocaban a ninguno tenía idea lo que sucedería después de ese encuentro no importaba cuantas veces tendrían que verse a escondidas, cuantas veces fueran mordidos sus labios succionada y rasgada su piel mandaban al diablo todas las noches románticas aquellas que no dejaban heridas visibles porque sabían que solo significaba una cosa que ambos se amaban con tal desesperación vivían y disfrutaban ese amor salvaje que había comenzado en ese callejón que guardaría el secreto de aquel crimen pasional

***FIN***

* * *

><p>Por fin lo termine de verdad que ya habia perdido la practica y sobre todo la imaginación no les dire cuanto tiempo me tomo hacerlo porque si fue bastante pero espero que les haya gustado estare esperando sus opiniones, criticas, sugerencias y todo lo que quieran por medio de un review espero verlas pronto<p>

Sayo!


End file.
